I miss you
by JustGiulia
Summary: Troy and Gabriella accidentally met and fell in love in sophomore year. In junior year Troy dies and one year later, Gabriella writes a song for him telling him she is missing him...story based on the song I miss you by Hannah Montana, please R
1. Chapter 1

_**I miss you**_

**Title: **I miss you  
**Category: **High School Musical  
**Summary: **Troy and Gabriella accidentally met and fell in love in sophomore year. In junior year Troy dies and one year later, Gabriella writes a song for him telling him she is missing him...  
**Language: **English, but if you want I'll translate it in Italian  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/tragedy

_**

* * *

**_

Ehy everyone, this is my brand new story based on the song I miss you by Hannah Montana. It won't be long, but I think it sounds cool…It will be a little sad, as if you read the lyrics…but I hope you'll love it!

Troy and Gabriella were walking holding hands on the beach. It was their one year anniversary and they were both in love with each other like they were when they almost met. It all happened on a New Year's Eve at a kids party in an hotel in Colorado. They had sung together and immediately fell in love. One week later they had found themselves in Troy's school and after had sung for the spring musical audition and had passed even the call back, they had starred in that musical. That summer they had so much fun and even if they broke up, at the end they came back together again. Now it was their junior year (**A/N: I know that they were supposed to be in Senior Year, but if not I don't know how to make things work in this story, so they met in sophomore year and not in Junior, OK?) **and they were very happy together. After the passed summer, they had became friends even with Sharpay and now the gang was composed by Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi.

Taylor and Chad were together and even if they weren't like Troy and Gabriella, they were happy together. Sharpay was dating Zeke, who made her fall in love with his cookies and Ryan was dating Kelsi and they were probably the ones who loved more each other, apart for Troy and Gabriella, who were on top of the list.

"You know, you're an angel send down from heaven" whispered Troy in Gabriella's ear after kissing it.

Gabriella blushed and smiled, then whispered back: "I'm your angel"

Troy smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back and soon the kiss deepened and turned into a make out session, a long make out session.  
When they broke from the kisses, they came back in Troy's car and spend there some hours. They were in the back of the car and Troy was holding her under an old blanket that they had always used when they went out for the night.

Gabriella cuddled into Troy's arms and closed her eyes. She felt protected near him and for her he was something like Superman, his strong arms that held her close to his body, his scent, everything of him, and most of all, his beautiful blue eyes made her fell comfortable, safe, protected, at home.

On the other hand, even Troy loved the feeling of Gabriella in his arms, it made him feel happy, lucky to have someone so special to hold, to kiss. He loved watching her sleep, and while he watch her smile in her sleep, with her eyes closed softly, he could always found himself thinking of what she was dreaming at, and hoping that she was dreaming of him. They stayed like this for like an eternity to Troy, he didn't want to let her go, she was too precious for him and loved her so much, and like some of his friends said: maybe too much.

He then looked at the clock and noticed that they were supposed to be at home an hour ago. He hated to do this, but he couldn't do anything, he had to wake her up, so with the sweetest tone he softly said: "Gabi, baby you have to get up"

She moaned and hided her head in Troy's chest. He chuckled and kissed her lips gently: "C'mon baby, we're late…"

"Just one more minute, mom" was Gabriella's answer.

"Ok, just one more minute, but…I'm not your mom!" he said giggling.

When she woke up she looked at him and kissed him: "I love you"

"I love you to, but we have to go back home, we're already late and our parents are surely looking for us and wondering what is taking us so long"

"Ok…let's go!"

They drove back home and Troy left Gabriella with a goodnight kiss.

_**Ok, for the first time I think it's ok like this… what do you think? Did you like it? Maybe it's not awesome, but just wait and it'll become more and more interesting…I'm sure you'll like it…and… I know it's short, but just wait few days and I'll post the second chapter…**_

_**Please review, reviews makes me happy, so just try to make me happy, and I'll take every suggestion, to make this story better and better…**_

_**Next chapter will still be a happy one; this story will become sad in the third chapter so just wait till that to read something sad, but cute, romantic and simply amazing!!**_

_**Thanks for reading and remember to review,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I miss you**_

_**Ehy everyone, here's the second charter of my brand new story based on the song I miss you by Hannah Montana…I hope you'll like this chapter because it's the last one before the story becomes sad…so enjoy!!**_

_**Last chapter in a nutshell: **__**Troy and Gabriella were celebrating their 1 year anniversary and they are the greatest couple ever, Sharpay is dating Zeke, Kelsi is dating Ryan and Taylor is dating Chad...**_

* * *

The next day was a school one and Troy and Gabriella were very tired, after that magic night, they slept only four hours and they couldn't pay attention to the teachers, it was just too difficult.

Ms Darbus was talking about the importance of the theatre and that stuff, no one was really paying attention, just pretending to. Troy was extremely bored and he knew that if he Ms Darbus was going to change subject and talked about something more interesting, he was going to fall asleep in the classroom. He looked around and saw Chad studying the basketball that he always took with him, then he saw Zeke staring at Sharpay, who was looking at her reflection in the mirror that she had on her diary, then he looked over Ryan who was looking at the clouds. Kelsi was writing something on a piece of paper, Taylor was pretending to pay attention with an hand that supported her head and her expression was the one that she always had when she was bored. At the end, he looked at the person that he cared the most, she was drawing something in the corner of her book while with her left hand was curling her hair with a dreamy expression on her face. He smiled, he loved her so much, everything of her was just perfect to him. Finally the bell rang and everyone return to the Earth and got out of that class...

At lunch time they were all sitting on the bench in their hide-out, as in the place on the roof that Troy had discovered and showed to the gang after had met Gabriella. They used to go eating there, it was quiet and relaxing and hided from everyone.

"So, what did you do yesterday, apart from not sleeping?" asked Chad receiving a glare from Taylor. "What? I was just asking!"

"We went to the beach…we talked, laughed, kissed and—" Troy was finishing his phrase when Zeke interrupted him: "We don't wanna know what you did after the kissing!" everyone broke in laughter and when they had finished Gabriella said: "Anyway, we didn't do anything wrong…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" was the answer that everyone gave her making her and Troy laugh.

They heard the bell ring and reluctantly went to their classrooms.

After class they all went to the place where they met, everyday after school, the kiosk on the beach and, as always, they ordered ice-creams for everyone.

"Gabs, how can you eat orange ice-cream?" asked Ryan in a disgusted tone.

She giggled, her smile becoming bigger and bigger: "I love it…"**_(A/N. I love it, have you ever tried that? I think it-s awesome, but some of my friends keep asking me how can I eat it, lol!)_**

"…and you are right in loving it, it's one of the sanest ones!" specified Zeke who was an expert in food. He said it with that face as to say: "Believe me, I'm an expert!"

"Thanks, Zeke…I've always knew that it was sane!" joked Gabriella.

"I don't know, I don't think that I could eat something like it…"

"…it's not that bad…" said Troy with a smirk.

"You've never tried it!" pointed Gabriella.

"No, but I always kiss you after you eat that…" again that smirk.

Gabriella blushed and Taylor came in her help by changing subject: "So, do you have a lot of homework for tomorrow?"

"No, not really!" answered Kelsi understanding that she was trying to help Gabriella. Gabriella mouthed them "Thank you" and Taylor and Kelsi just smiled at her.

"Yeah, me neither!" Told Sharpay who wasn't paying a lot of attention.

"So, how about hanging out tonight?!"

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, and then at the others. They all had pleading faces. Actually it had been weeks since they had all hanged out together, one time because Gabriella had asked Troy out, another time because Troy had asked her out, another because they had homework, another because they were tired…so they nodded and said: "OK, guys, we'll come!"

"Finally!" they all said and then changed subject and talked for another hour before going home, have dinner and get ready to go out.

At eight o' clock they were all in Troy's house waiting for one more person. They heard a knock on the door, Troy opened it and saw an amazing Gabriella. He smiled at her and led her in.

"Sorry, guy, I'm late!" apologized her.

"Relax Gabs, you are two minutes later, it's not a felony!" said Taylor.

"To Gabriella, it is! Who has a calendar?" asked Chad "We need to sign the only day that Gabriella Montez was late!"

"Yeah, and maybe sign even the only one that Chad was punctual!" replied Sharpay.

Everyone laughed and then they all went out and started to walk, every girl was hugged by her boy and they all just talked about everything. They spent some hours like this and then, they laid on the beach and looked at the stars. Few moments later they were all asleep, all except for one: Troy. He was staring at his amazing girlfriend who was dressed in an amazing blue dress that held perfectly her curves. Her hair was in her natural curls and she had a slight make up on her face that made her look like an angel. He was right the day before, she was an angel, sent down from heaven just to make him happy.

He looked at her who smiled in her slumber and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and said: "You know, I've almost dreamt about our marriage…I was the happiest girl in the world!"

Troy smiled and chuckled: "You're not just my angel, you're my dreamer to!"

Gabriella smiled again and kissed him: "Then if I'm your dreamer, you're my dream!" She loved him so much. Everything was perfect to her, she had an amazing boyfriend that she loved and she knew he loved her too, she was good at school and had an amazing life, a nice family and some cool friends...everything was perfect, but maybe, this wasn't what life had planed for her...for them all...

* * *

_**What do you think? I hope you like it, because I really enjoyed writing it!**_

_**Next chapter will be sad…as I had said in the last line of this chapter, but it will be what I had imagined and after that there will be other two chapter till the end of the story, so it will be a 5 shots story…**_

_**As always, please read and review because reviews make me happy!!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**I miss you**_

_**Ehy everyone, here's the third chapter of my brand new story based on the song I miss you by Hannah Montana…I hope you'll like this chapter because here's when the story becomes sad…enjoy it!**_

_**Last chapter in a nutshell: **__**Troy and Gabriella and the gang went out and had a lot of fun together, at the end of the evening they went to the beach and fell asleep while Troy and Gabriella were talking sweetly…**_

* * *

_**A/N: I changed my name from gemelle4ever to majogirl414, the reson is written in my profile...check it!!**_

It had passed a week since the gang meeting and it was a nice school day, no class work, no tests, no examinations no nothing…just school…"I'm happy that today we haven't got anything important!" said Gabriella.

"Even the nerd here is sick of school?"

"Yeah…I mean…I'm looking forward to summer, hanging out…and everything…I wanna stay with my amazing blue eyed boyfriend and doing nothing…lying under the sun with a cool book and a pair of sunglasses…" dreamt Gabriella.

"…but none of this is possible…till the end of this year…" pointed Chad waking her up from dreamland.

"I can dream, can't I?"

"Yes, you can…but nothing is gonna change…"

"No, but it makes me feel happier…"

"And…does this make you feel happier?" said Troy placing a kiss on her lips.

"A little bit" she grinned.

"And…how about hanging out tonight? To a pretty restaurant and a nice walk on the sand?"

"Yeah…it seems cool!" she said kissing him passionately.

"Guys, please! We are very happy that you're going to love tonight, but we don't like looking at you kissing!" said Chad making everybody laugh.

"So, we're on for tonight?"

"Of course!"

That evening, at seven thirty, Gabriella was putting a little bit of make up on her eyes when the doorbell rang and her mother shouted: "Gabs, Troy's here!"

"Coming!" she shouted back, then finished putting her make up and ran down the stairs. Troy was talking with Gabriella's mother, when is jaw dropped, she was amazing: she was wearing a stunning red dress that held her curves perfectly, her hair was up and some curls fell on her shoulder. She was beautiful.

"Hey" she said waking him up of dreamland.

"You're beautiful…"

Gabriella blushed and softly said: "Thank you…mom, we'll be back at midnight!"

"Ok, Cinderella!" answered her mother letting the two go out.

They drove to a nice restaurant where they had an enjoyable dinner. After that they went to the beach as usually and walk together, while talking.

"I'm looking forward to this summer, I just wanna stay with you…and doing nothing…and this summer, I'm sure, Sharpay won't try to make us break up!"

"Yeah…maybe…"

They laughed and then they laid on the beach, the sand on their hair and on their dressed. They kissed passionately and stayed there holding each other.

"I love you…you're the greatest that's ever happened to me…"

"I love you to, Gabs…you're my everything…I could never imagine my life without you…and thinking that I didn't believe in true love, before meeting you…"

"Same here…I mean, I knew that they always say that people are meant to be together…but I could never imagined that I would find true love…but now that I've found that, I'm so happy and if I could go back, I'd definitely choose to live as I'm living now…I know we went trough a lot of dramas and problems…but it definitely worth it…"

"Yeah…" he smiled and kissed her. Then he looked at his watch and reluctantly said: "I'm sorry, Gabs…but it's almost midnight…and Cinderella has to go back home"

"But Cinderella would prefer stay on the beach with her handsome Prince Charming…"

"…but she can't…or her Fairy Godmother will kill Cinderella's Prince Charming…and I'm pretty sure that Cinderella doesn't want her Prince Charming to die…"

"No…she doesn't want him to die…"

"Ok, then…let's go!" he stood up and helped her getting up, and then they went into the car.

They started talking while driving till Gabriella noticed a light coming from the road on the left. She noticed that the car wasn't going to stop so she screamed: "TROY, LOOK OUT!" Troy looked at his left and saw the car, it was too late to do anything, he couldn't turn his car, he couldn't brake and he couldn't speed up…he couldn't do anything to avoid hurting the car that came from his left. He felt powerless, so he did the first thing that crossed his mind: protect Gabriella. He tried to protect her, making her safe and then in a blink of an eye, the other car crushed onto Troy's. The impact was so violent. Troy and Gabriella both screamed before fainting.

When Gabriella woke up, she felt like hell…she had a strong headache and her arm was hurt.

"Are you alright?" asked a nurse.

Gabriella answered that she was ok, then when she looked around and realized that Troy was no longer in the destroyed car asked almost crying: "Where's Troy?"

"Who?"

"The boy who was in the car with me…he was driving…he…"

"He's in the ambulance…he…" the nurse didn't have the time to finish his sentence because Gabriella ran off the car. She started to run to the ambulance before it would close, while the nurse screamed: "Miss, you're injured, you can't run!"

Gabriella reached the ambulance just in time. The doctor who was on there asked: "Miss, what are you doing?"

Gabriella started to cry: "Please, can I stay with him?" her eyes were teary and her tears were rolling down her cheeks, she was upset.

The doctor looked at Troy and then again at Gabriella, she had a pleading face, and he knew that probably the only thing that she needed now, wasn't a cure…it was the boy lying in the stretcher. He nodded and helped her climbing in the ambulance. Then he told her: "Pay attention…" Gabriella smiled at him and thanked him, and then she sat next to Troy's stretcher and took his hand in hers. Troy woke up in that moment and turned to face the person that was holding his hand. When he found out that the person that was next to him was Gabriella, he smiled.

"…Troy…"  
He was injured, and he was bleeding. He didn't have any strength and he was weak, but when all of his strength he tried to speak correctly to the girl he loved more then his life. "Gabs…"

"…oh, Troy…why did you do that?"

He smiled: "Because I love you…"

Gabriella kissed him on the lips. He answered the kiss and then he deepened it. When they pulled apart he told her: "I'm dying"

Gabriella was surprised when she heard those words: "Oh, no…Troy…no, you're not dying…" more then him, she was trying to convince herself.

"I'm sorry Gabs…I'm so sorry…I would…never…want…to…leave you…" he said with a lot of effort.

Gabriella shed more tears and said: "Don't leave me…I need you…"

Troy wiped Gabriella's tear with his thumb and with all the strength he had, said: "I will…never…leave you…I'll be…your…guardian angel…I'll…always be…on your…shoulder…watching over…you and the others…tell them…I love them…and remember…I love you…"

Gabriella nodded while fresh tears were running down her cheeks. She watched him and saw him smile. That smile…the smile she loved, the smile that made everything better in the past months was now on his face, telling her that she would be fine. _She_. Gabriella knew that it wouldn't be a _we_ again. She knew that and he knew that as well.

"…I love you…" then she kissed him. He was as weak as ever, but he was still smiling.

Gabriella was gently squeezing his hand and he was weakly squeezing hers, when his eyes softly closed and Gabriella felt the hold of his hand vanish. She looked at him and cried. He was gone. And he was gone forever.

* * *

The doctors in the hospital had fixed her arm and made her headache disappear. They had tried to save Troy; they had spent three hours in that damn room and had done the possible, unsuccessful. Troy Bolton was death the 4th of May. And with him even an half of Gabriella and something of his friends and parents, was death.

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, I'm officially crying, writing this was so hard…I think it turned out well…tell me what do you think, it was hard to write this and sorry if there are some errors, I did my best but in this chapter I had to use a lot of new words…so tell me how it turned out and if I made some mistakes…it would help me writing better…next chapter will be out soon, so just stay tuned!!

_**As always, please read and review because reviews make me happy!!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I miss you**_

_**Ehy everyone, here's the fourth chapter of my brand new story based on the song I miss you by Hannah Montana…I hope you'll like this chapter, it's sad, I know…but I love it the way it is…**_

_**Last chapter in a nutshell: **__**Troy and Gabriella went on a date, while they were driving back home a car crushed on theirs and Troy died…**_

* * *

That morning, East High had decided to cancel all the lessons, all the class work, everything…that day was only dedicated to Troy Bolton. Everything at East High was sad, from the air, to the lockers, to the hallways, to the rooms, to the students, to the teachers…everything was sad because that day East High's golden boy, an handsome boy, an amazing student, a cool captain, a true friend, an awesome son and a loyal, sweet and caring boyfriend had passed away, because that day, troy Bolton was dead.

Every student and every teacher was dressed in black, no matter the age of the person, no matter if the person knew Troy Bolton, or not…what mattered was that everyone was missing him, everyone wanted him to know that he was important for them…

Every girl was crying, their make ups all melted on their cheeks, while they cuddled in their boyfriends harms, the boy trying not to cry, trying to be strong for their girls, for the girls that they loved…

Gabriella knew that if Troy was there he would try to comfort her, he would try to make her feel better…but that day, Troy Bolton wasn't there ready to calm her down, he wasn't ready to kiss her when she needed it, he wasn't ready to hold her close in his arms, he wasn't ready to whisper reassuring words in her ears…he wasn't there, ready to do anything, because Troy Bolton was gone, and he was gone forever…

Gabriella knew all this, she knew that he wasn't going to come back to her…

Her friends were trying to make her feel comfortable, even if that day was for them as hard as it was for Gabriella.

"I'm sorry Gabs…" she heard another person said, she wasn't even listening…she just nodded, but the person that came to her didn't have any importance for her, she wanted to stay alone.

"Listen guys, I need to stay alone…" Gabriella said to her friends.

"Are you sure, Gabs? Everything is going to start in five minutes…"

"I'll be there in five minutes…I just need some air…I'll be in the hallways…if I will be late…"

Everyone was afraid that she was going to do some stupidity and Ryan said: "Gabs…are you sure you won't do some stupid things?"

"No worries Ry, I won't kill myself…I just need to set one's ideas in order…before, going in there…" she said pointing the gym, where it would started.

"Ok…don't be late…"

After that they left her alone and she started walking down the hallways, she just needed some time to think about everything…she was walking when she saw the poster that pictured the basketball team and Troy was in the middle. She looked at his face, in his eyes and all the memories from the night that she had almost spent came clearly in her mind…she could see the accident, his body the protected her, the car that crashed onto theirs and then what Troy told her before closing his eyes forever. She touched his face, like if she was caressing him. She whispered: "I love you…with all my heart…" other fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the picture. She wiped her tears, and remembered when Troy had wiped those for her…_you won't wipe my tears away any longer… _she thought and while she was still tying to wipe her tears she heard his voice saying: "No, but I'd like to…and remember what I've told you…"

It took a moment for Gabriella to understand what she had heard. "Troy?"

No one answered, but Gabriella knew that the voice she heard was Troy's, she was sure of this…and that made her smile a little. She then said: "I mean that…I love…and I'll always will…"

Then she walked away, his voice impressed in her mind and his smile, the smiled she loved, impressed in her heart.

She entered the gym and saw that everyone was crying, as hard as she was…she then noticed that everyone was dressed in black and that her bandage was the only white thing except the flowers. She sat in the first line of chairs and waited for principal Matsui to come in the center of the gym with his microphone.

"Hello everyone" started Matsui, "I'm really sorry that today has to be celebrated this way…I'm sure that we all would prefer having some tests then be here and have to say a goodbye to a person that we all loved, and that we will always remember and that will always be in our heart…Troy Bolton…he was a good student, a great captain for our basketball team, a true friend, an amazing son and most of all a wonderful person…now, before the people that were most close to him will start their speeches, I'd like to tell you what us teacher had decided to do for him…" he took a deep breath and then he went on: "…we decided that every year, from now on, on this day every lesson will be cancelled and we will have a ceremonial in his memory; then no one will be able to wear number 14 on his jersey, that number will always remain his number; and last, but not least…every win of every championship, will be dedicated to him, as a recognition for everything that Troy Bolton has done for this school, for us…" he took another deep breath, it was difficult for him too, but he went on: "Now, while this slide show goes on…we will listen the people that were the closest to Troy Bolton…" he smiled a little and passed his microphone to Chad who was now in the center of the gym, with teary eyes.

"We all knew that Troy Bolton was an amazing captain, he leaded us to the victory two times, and I'm sure, that he was going to lead us a third one…" he stopped a second to set his ideas in order and then he went on: "He was a good friend, I knew him since kindergarten, we were like brothers, if one of us did a thing, the other would did the same too…he was my best friend, and I'm really missing him…I know that probably he is happier now, but I just want him to know that I'll never forget him, and that he has been the most amazing friend that someone could ask…and I want him to know that I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made…I will always remember him, with a smile on his face, when we won our first championship…" he then sighed and let a single tear drop from his eye. Then he sat back leaving the microphone to Zeke.

"…what to say?...Troy Bolton was an awesome friend, he had made some mistakes, but I'm sure that no one wants to remember him, for what he have done wrong, we all want to remember Troy Bolton as a great person, with a big heart and an amazing personality…I will always remember him for have changed the girl I actually love…he had made her realize that we can't buy love…love is something that hits you and that makes you feel like you're on top of the world or at the bottom of the heap…so I just wanted to thank him, for everything…and for have accepted my passion of cooking before all the others…" he sighed and left the microphone to Ryan who wasn't trying to hide his tears, he wasn't afraid of show his tears, he wanted the world to know that he was missing him.

"Troy Bolton, for the most of you here today, he was just a hot guy for the girls and a cool one for the boys…but for me, he was an amazing friend…he came into my life two year ago, he had auditioned for the school musical, then he came again in my life when he went to work where I and Sharpay spend our holidays and that time was the time when Troy Bolton and I became friends…after have been rivals for the musical and for a girl…now, that he isn't here…I just wished that we could spend more time together, because he was a great friend, he had helped me a lot, in everything, so…now, I just wish that he will live in a better place now…without all the Earth's suffering and in a pace that he deserve. Thank you, Troy Bolton, for everything…" his tears had never stopped to fall, and when he passed the microphone to Taylor he was just relieved that he had done this, he had said his goodbye and now he was able to cry as much as he needed to.

Taylor went in the center of the gym and crying she started to talk and saying her goodbye to Troy: "…Troy Bolton was my best friend's boyfriend and my boyfriend's best friend. He was a nice friend, and I will always remember him for all that he has done to make us happy…and I apologize to him for all the times that I said he was a lank head basketball boy…I didn't mean anything of that…it was all stuff that I said maybe to protect my friend and me…just something that helped him to feel more comfortable…but I will always remember him for what he has done for me and most of all for my best friend Gabriella, I know he will always remain in all of us…and as president of the chem club, I'd like to give every victory to him…" she said with her face full of tears and then when she felt strong enough she said: "Thank you, Troy Bolton" then she passed the microphone to Sharpay.

"I'm used to talk in front a lot of people and with a microphone, but today, it's so hard to me to do something like what I'm doing now…it's hard because Troy was my crush since when I was in kindergarten…we have never been together and I'm happy about that, because I'd be even more upset today…anyway, I want to apologize for have been a little bothering and annoying, and for have tried to make you and Gabriella break up, but just know that I love the way things went down…you were amazing and I will always remember you for the great things you've done to me…so…thank you, Troy Bolton…" she was upset and the tears were rolling down her eyes as the slide show had never stopped and Troy's pictures were still going on.

It was now, Kelsi's time to thank and remember Troy Bolton, she was now in the center of the stage and she was crying as everyone else.

"Do you remember the first time you talked to me? You told me: You're the play maker her, Kelsi! I was shocked, Troy Bolton was talking to me and he was telling me that I was someone important, I think I could die in that moment…I will always remember what I felt in that moment, I will always remember Troy Bolton, because thanks to him, my life has changed, I'm sure that because of all he did here for us, he is now living in the best place ever!" she smiled trough the tears and handed the microphone to Troy's father and coach: Jack.

He took a deep breath and said: "He was my only child, he was my champion and he was everything I wanted and needed…I'm sorry if I exaggerated with him and the basketball…I just loved him, like a father can love his son…I don't blame anyone…it was destiny and destiny is destiny…I wanna thank everyone, not just him, everyone, for have given him an amazing life…thank you" said this he passed the microphone to Gabriella who hugged him and whispered "I'm sorry" he smiled at her and said: "Thank you, you made him happy" this made Gabriella cry even more, if that was possible and then went in the center of the gym, like all the other had done.

She took a deep breath and started: "Troy Bolton was my everything and I just want to thank you all because you have been part of his life and I'm sure that if he could be here he would be so happy in seeing you here for him…do you know what his last words were? He told me to tell you that he would watch over all of us…" Gabriella took a breath and set her ideas in order and then said: "…something of him will always remain in all of us… maybe Chad will remember him while he won the championship, Zeke when he had accepted his passion, Ryan when they decided to put down their weapons and be friends, Taylor when he proved her that he wasn't a lank head basketball boy, Sharpay when he told her that we are all in this together, Kelsi when he told her that she was the play maker in the musical, Jack when he told him that he was the greatest father ever for have accepted our relationship...and I'll remember him for all the love we shared, for all the moments that we spent together, for the sweet things that he always told me, for have been the guy he has been, for have given me everything…I'm already missing him, and I know that with him an half of me is dead, and that I will never forget what was between us, what was our love, what we used to call _us_…" Gabriella closed her eyes and then she went on: "…but, if there is a thing that I know, is that is love is alive, not dead…and that he'll keep his promise, as in being on my shoulder, being my guardian angel and watch over me…" she sighed "…I promise, Troy, that I will never forget you, and then when we'll find each other in the world where you're now, we'll live the life we couldn't live here…and thank you for what you've done, even for have saved me last night…you will always be in my heart…always and forever…" she smiled even if the tears were running down her cheeks and saw everyone clapping their hands for the speech she had almost done.

Gabriella was a mess, but on the inside she knew that Troy was proud of her, he was proud of his girl, of the girl he loved the most…and this was enough to make her feel a little better...

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, again, I'm officially crying, writing this was so hard…I think it turned out well…tell me what do you think, it was hard to write this and sorry if there are some errors, I did my best and sorry if I had to repeat a lot of times the words thank you, but it was what the characters needed to tell Troy…I hope you like this story, because I love it, even if my Troy dies, it was necessary to make the story fit with the song…next and last chapter will be out soon, so just stay tuned!!

_**As always, please read and review because reviews make me happy!!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_


	5. Chapter 5: The End

_**I miss you**_

_**Ehy everyone, here's the last chapter, so sad this story is come to an ending…first of all I wanted to thank all you for have read this and the ones the have left a review, and most of all HSMLUVER128 and **__**Oo.BabyGirl.Crazy.4.Fun.oO…**_

_**One last thing before I let you read the chapter, I'm co-writing a story with **__**Oo.BabyGirl.Crazy.4.Fun.oO, check it out, it's posted on her profile and its name is "Going to Camp Rock", thank you!!**_

_**Last chapter in a nutshell: **__**Troy is dead and at East high there was a ceremony in his honor…**_

* * *

Gabriella felt like hell, the day at school had been one of the most horrible days of her life…it had passed a year since Troy's dead and as promised, Matsui had cancelled all the lessons and had organized a ceremony in Troy's honor. It had been even worse then what Gabriella had thought it would have been…it took more then three months for her to stop crying and go on with her life, she had done everything she could and she also managed to talk about troy without breaking in tears in the past months, even if she still shed some tears every once in a while…

But that day had been terrible, seeing all those people cry for a boy that they didn't even know and have to talk with all those people about the boy she loved and the boy she had to live without made her feel sad as ever. Her friends had tried to stay with her, to make her feel comfortable and to hold her when needed, but it was difficult for them too, after all, Troy Bolton was their best friend, the boy that had changed their life somehow…

Now she was sitting on the bench in her backyard, the tears were rolling down her cheeks and were melting her light make up. She looked at the stars and remembered of Troy, she tried to count the stars just like Troy used to do when he was sad…Gabriella thought about this, since when Troy was dead, every time she felt sad, she looked at the sky at started to count the stars, it made her feel better, but that night, nothing was making her feel better, she hadn't eat, she hadn't watched her favorite show, hadn't studied…the only thing she was able to do, was crying thinking about troy and all the love and the things they shared…

"Hey hon" she heard and turned her face to her father who was in the backyard. She looked at him and said: "Yes, daddy?"

"How are you feeling?" he perfectly knew how she was feeling, but he knew this was the best method to try to talk to her.

"I'd rather die, in this moment…" she said broking in tears. Mark, her father, sat on the bench next to her and held her close as she cried in his chest.

"Everything will get better, I'm sure of this…" he whispered in her ear.

"I want him back…I need him back, daddy…"

"…I know…but this won't help…"

"…I miss him…"

"…I know you're missing him…we are all missing him…he was an amazing boy…"

Gabriella cut him off: "Daddy, please, I don't need other speeches on how amazing was he…today at school has been horrible…all those people talking about him, saying how perfect he was, how awesome…I felt like dying, daddy…" he listened to her and then hugged her closer to him, he knew how much she was suffering and he didn't want her to suffer, she was his little girl, and he didn't like to see her like that and he knew that he had to make her feel better, even because he knew that now that was the only thing that she wanted in that moment, except for Troy.

"…I don't wanna tell you how awesome he was, I know it and I know you know it too…but I want to tell you, that you have to go on with your life, crying it's right, you're missing him, like everyone here, we all miss him…but you have to think that if he could be here…I'm sure he will tell you how much he loves you, and how much he is appreciating this…"

Gabriella sighed: "…I know that he is a better place know…that he is where he was meant to be…but I want him back…I miss things that you can't miss…I miss his strong harms…the way he called me…everything…"

Mark nodded and sighed: "May I give a suggestion?"

Gabriella softly smiled and waited for her father to continue. But he didn't say anything, instead he went in the house and came back with Gabriella's guitar. At that sight she trembled and looked at her father questioningly.

She used to write songs and play the guitar, but since when Troy died she had choose to stop playing it, she had told everyone that she couldn't play it anymore and everyone had accepted her decision, everyone but her parents, who knew how much important was the music to her.

Mark gave her the guitar and went back in the hose. Gabriella had the guitar on her lap, she looked at the wood painted in white, she passed a hand on the cords and then on the three pink stickers that reproduced three little flowers that Troy had given her a long time ago. She had stuck them the day he had given them to her and she had never even dreamt about pulling them off. The she grabbed the guitar and without thinking too much, she started to strum it and then she started to play some tunes and when she felt confident she started to sing:

_Sha la, la, la, la  
Sha la, la, la, la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha, la, la, la, la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha, la, la, la, la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha, la, la, la, la  
I miss you

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha, la, la, la, la  
I miss you_

Gabriella really meant what she said in the song and after singing it another time, just to make sure she had started playing the guitar again.

She then held it her close to herself as if it was Troy and she whispered looking at the stars: "I love you" and for the second time in a year she heard his voice that softly said: "I love you too and remember this: I will never leave you, when you need a friend or some support, I'll be there for you…"

Gabriella shivered. The voice was so clear, it seems that he was there next to her and then she said: "Troy?"

"I'm always with you…don't be afraid of what life is for you…and thanks for the song…I really appreciated it…"

Gabriella smiled and said: "I'd do anything for you" she had never stopped looking at the stars, like if the stars were Troy. Somehow that day had turned to something better, Troy had turned it in something good and Gabriella was a little bit happier now, now that she knew exactly what to do…believe in Troy, remember him, but goes on with her life.

She went in the house where she found her parents watching TV. She smiled at them and said: "Thank you, for everything you did"

"Are you feeling better, hon?"

"Yes, daddy…thanks for before…it helped me…"

"It was an amazing song, I'm sure Troy liked it…" said Gabriella's mother, Jane. Gabriella smiled and went to her room. She opened the door and whispered: "I know that he appreciated it!" then she smiled again and fell asleep, thinking of Troy.

The End.

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Did you like it? I think it turned out good, I satisfied with this…and I'm happy I've written such a difficult story, describing a dead is not easy…**_

_**So, thank you all, for the amazing review and even thank you to all the people that haven't reviewed but have read this… **_

_**As always, and for the last time in this story, please review because reviews make me happy!!**_

_**Thanks again for everything,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Giulia**_


End file.
